Strawberry Jam
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: A visit on an old school brought memories, rejections and regrets. Lime. Halloween Special with Shizaya!


**Title:** Strawberry Jam. Halloween Special with Shizaya!

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya (( Shizaya ))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

**Plot**: A visit on an old school brought memories, rejections and regrets. Shizaya. Lime.

**Words**: 4000+

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

A very late Halloween Special, don't you think so? Yes, this was the fic I promised on my Profile. *Grin* I've had this on my notebook for weeks now.

Now finally I had the courage to write it in.

Please enjoy.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

Halloween and Izaya is bored like hell. With Kida gone into hiding and the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves invisible along with the Dollars, the game he once found very amusing suddenly held not even a slice of entertainment for him no longer and strangely even Ikebukuro doesn't seem so lively anymore. With him lacking his favorite pieces suddenly he found the games of controlling Ikebukuro and playing God very tiring and tasteless.

Even his clever assistant is out of the town, leaving him companionless and also secretary-less for worst. He was really about to consider laughing is ass off to insanity due to the irony of it all when suddenly he remembered that maybe he still have a source of amusement somewhere out there.

Shizuo—the bleached blond he hated so much. The blond who wouldn't fail to disappoint his expectations by doing things clearly out of his presumptions. The only human-_but not_—capable of angering and also amusing him to no end. The only person who is a par if not with his intelligence then with physical abilities.

He haven't seen the blond idiot for nearly a week now, and he knew that probably the blond is having a filed day because of that but he won't allow Shizuo to have a pleasure of having a full month without his presence, he won't have that. So with an cackle that is enough to question his sanity and a few stretches that made his bones pop here and there he picked up his black fluffy coat from it's hanger and went towards the direction of his apartment door, all while smiling very brightly like a madman on it's next suspect.

"See you later little room!" Izaya said to the empty apartment with a grin "Ja!" And when that he locked the door.

But while Izaya was walking on the busy streets of Ikebukuro he can't help but notice how kids and some adult alike were wearing costumes of their own favorite monsters and scary icons. Feeling a little left out Izaya reached for his hood, covering his raven locks and crimson orbs from view. He never enjoyed Halloween, he never did. Actually if there's one thing he hated the most, it was Halloween because every time he would see a pumpkin he just can't help but remember—_remember that time, that place. Him_.

"Mister, do you want strawberry jam?" He heard a young girl ask. She was carrying a bottle of said goodies. "I assure you they are 100% clean and delicious, mister!" He added making Izaya smile a little bit.

"What made you think I need them, little one?" He asked in a sugary sweet voice. Kids love sweet things so the fastest way to reach into their hearts is to be as sweet as a cotton candy.

"Mister looked lonely. I thought a little sweet could help him." The girl replied truthfully with a toothy grin.

'_Smart kid.'_ He can't help but thought. "How much?" He asked the little girl who suddenly looked thoughtful. He won't mind buying, he likes strawberries after all.

"¥2." The girl said in a timid voice.

"Deal." And with that he gave the girl the money who smiled and thanked him in return. He watched her as she went back to the stall to give her mother the money not too far away from his position. He also watched as the girl whisper something to her parent before pointing to his direction. The woman instantly turned half pale when she saw him but still she gave that silent grateful bow, which he returned with a wave of his own.

'Good thing her child didn't fear me.' He thought with a small grin as he walked away from the scene, 'because I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to buy one if she did.' He added as he held the bottle close to him.

And so Izaya continued his journey around Ikebukuro with the bottle of strawberry jam still on his dainty hands but after an hour of trying to find the brute he gave up and decided to visit their old school instead.

_Raira Academy, the school which brought a lot of memories._ The place where he first met Shizuo, via Shinra and also where their first battle started, where he also formed a friendship with the other trio despite the absurdness of it all. It is where he felt love and hate as a whole and more for the same person and also regret for letting it _show_uncover_known__**fold.**_

Remembering made him want to feel regret, annihilate and then forget. There are times he wanted to go back from where everything had started, just so he could relieve those memories again and again; just so he could feel human again, even for an hour; even for a day. There are times he also thought of forgetting everything off—or just abandoning the thought of ever remembering—because remembering always make him feel the _aching__**feeling**__pain _that he had tried to suppress for years but seeing a blue blouse always sends him back—way back to the _past__**memories**_regrets_**pain**_and those when the times he would find himself _breaking__**falling**_shattering_**tearing**_ down and apart.

He was lucky it's Sunday and nobody is present so he sneaked inside without troubles or worries. Not that even guards could stop him, if there's one thing he learned by being a student from that school it's there are lots of secret passages and ways to enter and get out and nobody but some trusted persons, including him, knows of that.

He went straight to the rooftop, their old gang's favorite place and his favorite hangout and sanctuary. Back on his high school years he used to love the moments their little team would spend there, despite the fight and the childish banter that would always erupt. He loved those moments too much yet he can't help but also wonder why he **hated**_abhor__**loathed**_ them too.

He looked around the rooftop and was glad when he found it still unused like how they left it. Blood and some vandals still littered the rooftop, on walls and some still on the floors, marking the place theirs.

He approached a bloodied spot on the wall. The blood is not from him but from the blond. The fight rooted from a simple misunderstanding at first, till it becomes an all out war between fist fights and scratches. A finger was placed at the top of the bloodied blotch and suddenly he found himself half smiling wistfully.

"You never know how to give up." He found himself murmuring softly to no one. "It was your fault in the first place." He added with a sneer."If you only weren't so thick-" he paused, careful not to tread too much on complicated scenes of his life.

Suddenly he remembered that he still had the jam with him, sitting on a spot that he loves so much he opened the bottle and placed a finger on the lid, circling around slowly as if contemplating.

"I wonder where the-" And suddenly the metal door opened with a rude condensing 'clank.' and he found himself smelling the familiar telltale smoke from those oh so familiar cigarettes that he loves to hate so much and the tip-tap stomp of the infamous ex-bartender.

"Damn them." Izaya found his heart stopping at the sound of the blonds' voice and he silently berated himself for this. "Those bastards." He heard him murmur again with a growl as he approached the fence protecting the rooftop.

Izaya thought of the possibilities to escape, he could just jump down from the rooftop to the nearest building, since the door is off limits, or he could just pretend that he isn't even there in the first place and just wait till the blond decided to get out and leave, all while also trying to get important information from the blond.

He decided to do the first option, because unfortunately being on the same _space__**place**__time_moment_**scene**_with the blond without his hate directed on him just brings the unnecessary memories. He was about to stand and do what he planned when suddenly he made a grave mistake, the cap of the bottle fell from its position just above his head, stumbling and making a clanking noise, alerting the oblivious blond of his presence.

"Who the fuck is there." He heard the blond bit out while slowly cautiously carefully approaching his hideout. "Don't just hide there and show yourself." The blond demanded but he refused to listen.

Suddenly Izaya found himself back to the time from where he used to hide there with the same bottle he was holding on his hand talking with the blond and he suddenly found cackling at the irony of it all, giving away his identity to the other male. With quickening steps Shizuo walked towards his hideout and came face-to-face with a smirking Izaya.

"Flea." Shizuo snarled.

And suddenly he also found himself_ relieving__**seeing**_thinking_**feelin**_**g** the nightmare he was trying to get away from.

_"You flea" The brunette murmured._

_"You really loved that Strawberry Jam of yours." _They both stated.

The raven from his memories would tilt his head at the sides and smirk at the other man then he would be raising his hand with the bottle of the jam, as if he was offering the delicacy to the other male, only to have himself rudely rejected, he would retract the hand and jab another finger only to put it on his mouth.

_"I just can't resist." _It's what his former self would say and he also found himself following the same.

_"Too much Jam is bad."_ The blond sneered and despite the differences of the two forms Izaya found himself dreading the outcome of following more.

_"It's none of Shizu-chan's business." _He snapped as a bead of sweat rush down his temple. He should really think of a different speech now. If not for the blonds' then for his sanity's sake.

_"Of course it is mine."_ He wondered if Shizuo is doing this on purpose, torturing him as a vengeance for all he had done.

"It never is, Shizu-chan and it never will." Izaya gulped, and hoped that the blonde would stop treading walking thinking of those lines.

_"Shizu-chan must be pulling my leg then, I think he should have his eyes checked, he is already forgetting who he was talking to." _Those were his original lines.

Shizuo stared at the informant's eye as if contemplating whether he should continue or not and with a frown of his own he opened his mouth to give his reply.

"It is mine." Shizuo said making Izaya's eyes go wide.

"…" _The former teen would say nothing, and would only stare._

They stared at one another, just like how they were before and with a sigh the informant gave his response.

**"I hate you." **

_"I love you."_ They were the same person saying different lines and intensities.

_"I don't." And the brunet walked away, leaving the teen, the raven alone to his misery. He didn't know but the raven cried that time._

The real one, the older version stood, not even waiting for the blonds' response.

"Don't you want to hear what I'll say?" The blonde asked as he watched the raven walk away like how he did five long_ painful_**excruciatin**_**g**__**unforgettable**_ years ago.

"Don't you want to hear what I'll say?" He heard the blond asked while watching his form, he could feel it like a knife, stabbing his back with the _intensity__**concentration**__magnitude_ that only depicts the blond perfectly well

"There's no difference, save your words, Shizuo." Izaya said, clearly forgetting the hated nickname of the other male he loves to bit out just to spite the blond. "You hated me. It's obvious." He added as he opened the door slowly.

"I won't let you leave this floor until you hear what I'll say." The blond insisted, much to his angst, as he grasped those pale hands.

"Fuck Shizuo, why can't you just forget? _I know you don't love me._ You hate me, my existence, my fucking face, the fucking fact that I was alive. You must be laughing right now, somewhere that fucking bartender suit of yours you must be very glad of the fucking truth that I loved you, but you know what Shizuo? I don't give a damn now, you could just do whatever you want just don't include me in-" And the barrier he was so fond of building up, holding in suddenly faded like that, leaving the real him, the him _hurt__**dejected**__refused_. Showing how fragile he originally is.

**"I love you."** Shizuo snarled, taking Izaya aback at the intensity of his words. "Yes, you fucking flea_. I . Fucking . Love . You !_ Ever since five years ago, ever since way back!" He added with that fire in his twin amber eyes.

Time stopped and the two were left behind, thinking of their words. Izaya laughed, cackled, like an/a _insane__**demented**__psychotic_ man.

"Nice joke- Shizuo-chan. You really did know how to make me laugh." Izaya said disbelief clear on his words.

"I'm not lying, Izaya!" Shizuo growled as he stared at the raven's misty eyes.

Izaya's smiling suddenly looked grim, distorted and angry, and those crimson orbs looked murderous, piercing and deadly just like how he would look like on their episodes, those lips twisted into an ugly frown that the blond hated so much.

_"Fuck you."_ Izaya snarled. "For five fucking years I've been telling myself to hate you. Since that incident from five years back, that very fucking incident that made me who I am, marked me for who I am. I've been living without you now- _I'm really learning to let you go now._ Why do you have to come back, why do you have to make me remember? _Do you really hate me that much, Shizuo_?" And Shizuo could only watch as the deformity faded, leaving only the broken shell that showed how much broken the raven really is.

"Don't' cry, louse." Shizuo growled while tracing away the tears using his thumb. "Crying doesn't suit you." He added softly.

"It was your fault in the first place, remember?" Izaya snapped viciously making Shizuo chuckle. "If you're just going to laugh there I'm out of here now." He added.

_Shizuo decided to pull him close making even the talkative informer go speechless due to his blatant display of affections._

"I was such a fool." And Izaya found himself agreeing with that. "Hush, flea." Shizuo said with a playful nip on that porcelain neck that made the raven go stiff. "After your confession I thought I should say no. I was so shocked and I really thought you were only pulling my leg. But that night I really did tried to think of my real answer. Then I realized that I do love you. I tried to talk to you before graduation but you stopped hanging out with us so suddenly and finally I realized you were serious." Shizuo confessed. "I thought I'd try telling after graduation." He added. "But then I realized we have changed, and I thought you already forgot, so I tried to forget about it too, but there's not a day where I would hope we would be able to go back and fix my mistakes." He finished.

"You really are going to make up for that five long years, you brute." Izaya murmured making Shizuo chuckle again.

"Anytime, Izaya-kun." Shizuo said while giving butterfly kisses down the teen's porcelain neck making the raven moan.

"Then I want it- now." Izaya said as he moaned at the sensations those sinful lips make.

"With pleasure." And the next thing he knew is that his clothes were carelessly thrown across and all over the rooftop floor along with his underpants and also the blonds' beloved suit which was given by his brother upon his employment as a bartender.

_'Kasuka-san sure knows how to pick the right clothes.'_ The crimson eyed teen thought as he gave the blonds' pants an impatient tug. "Shizu-chan is unfair. He should undress too." He whined.

Shizuo flipped the other teen so that he was facing the walls then he used his other hand to touch the smaller teen's abdomen which rippled at the slight contact, his other hand reached down to cuff the teen's aching crotch while the other found pleasure on the whimpering brunet's nimble nipples, teasing and pinching the hardening numb as his other hand do wonders on the teen's lower regions.

Their fun continued that way, with Izaya trapped between the concrete wall and Shizuo while moaning out like a slut in heat for more and Shizuo just enjoying the beautiful sound those sinful lips were making.

Shizuo could feel the other teen's release slowly approaching but before he could complete his task Izaya have already pushed him off with his hands while looking at him with a guilt ridden look.

"Maybe I pushed you too fast for you liking?" He found himself asking, worried that had inflicted discomfort on the other teen and to his relief the other shook his head.

"I-I want to pleasure Shizu-chan too." Izaya said with that seductive look, making Shizuo's already hard member harden more. "Wait." And Shizuo allowed the informant to go and walk away all while watching that pert ass hungrily like a predator on his prey. Izaya stopped to retrieve his coat which was lying on the ground, he bended, showing a perfect view of his puckered hole. He really was about to stalk his price when Izaya walked back towards his direction only to push him down on the concrete floor.

"What?" He bit out as the informant discharged his pants and underpants completely, leaving them both naked as they were born. Then Izaya positioned himself opposite above the blonds' body, showing Shizuo the perfect view of that hole he had been wanting to have.

The cold air bit down on their manhood ruthlessly, making him gasp but the cold was suddenly replaced with something wet and hot, preferably Izaya's mouth. He moaned out loud at the sensations especially when Izaya bobbed his head up and down. It was heaven. Due to the little gift Shizuo also decided to pleasure the informant on his own by first taking the other teen's cock and inserting a wet finger on that tight hole.

_The reaction had been instant, Izaya stopped for awhile to moan out, making those grumbling sensations crawl onto his aching cock. _

He watched, fascinated as the hole ate his finger whole, then he added another, making Izaya moan for more again. When a third finger was added Izaya is already a half weeping mess, wildly bucking and finger fucking himself using his finger while his engorged cock is still on his mouth like a lolly.

Minutes later and finally Izaya cummed, and Shizuo found himself deep throating the trembling man who was trying to support himself but failing to do so, minutes after Izaya's release Shizuo also followed.

Removing his mouth from the other teen's prick along with his finger, making Izaya whimper, Shizuo helped Izaya lay down on the makeshift bed.

"I need more, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured as he hooked his hands around Shizuo, ignoring his half disheveled look.

Shizuo watched as some of his own cum dripped down from the informant's chin towards those pale torso, making a path of while along his already sweat filled body. He dipped down his head to lick the remnants of his release off the informant's chest, making Izaya moan loudly as his lips latched themselves on each of those pert nipples, teasing the hardening buds and biting them, making Izaya release a strangled scream.

That is until Shizuo remembered the Jam Izaya was holding before, with a feral grin Shizuo stretched his hands to reach for the abandoned Jam, taking off the cover using his left hand while the other is busy fondling with Izaya's cock.

Izaya was enjoying the pleasure the blond was giving his whole body when suddenly something sticky and wet was applied to his whole chest, alarmed he opened his eyes only to see Shizuo caking Jam to his body like lotion.

He was about to protest again for wasting one good jam when suddenly Shizuo lapped down the mess he made like a dog.

"S-Shizu!" Izaya felt himself arch in pleasure as Shizuo played with his body as if it was some kind of musical organ.

Along those moments he felt something brush his stretched entrance; a little peeved Izaya gave Shizuo a startled look which the blond only silenced with a mind bending kiss of his own.

And so slowly Shizuo entered the head, making Izaya arch again due to the pain and the uncomfortable sensations the sudden intrusion made, to ease his pain Shizuo kissed the other male again, allowing Izaya to know what he tasted like, with renewed vigor Izaya hooked his arms and legs around Shizuo's neck and waist, taking the other's rod deeper onto him.

They remained onto that position for awhile, allowing Izaya to finally accommodate his whole size.

Izaya gave his permission with a sensuous grind, making both him and also the blond moan in ecstasy. Shizuo then removed his rod only to slam it back again, forcefully making Izaya moan loudly and clutch his coat as he tried to lower his voice to a minimum.

"Scream my name." Shizuo murmured as he slammed himself back to Izaya's tight heat back again.

Izaya is close to his release, he could feel it already. To help, more like to torment, the raven more Shizuo grasped the other's aching cock, adding more friction. And that's it. Izaya cummed, squeezing Shizuo's still embed rod, making the said blond groan at the heavenly sensations the other teen was giving him.

With a few jerky thrust of his own finally Shizuo followed the other teen, spilling his white seed inside the raven, marking him his.

"Out" Izaya murmured and the other followed, making them both moan at the tension their connected bodies made.

"Look at what you did; now I have to clean up again." Izaya whined, making Shizuo chuckle.

"I love it the way it is." Shizuo said as he hugged the smaller teen from behind.

"Of course you would. The cum thing is also a big problem because now I have to suffer cleaning it, all because you can't seem to wait to come inside me." Izaya said as he tried to flex his sore legs, and frowning when the white liquid slowly flowed out from his rear behind.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuo asked as he watched some blood flow out from that hole.

"Don't worry, I could manage, I hope." The raven assured the teen with a sly grin.

Shizuo frowned and grabbed the raven towards his chest.

"Happy Halloween, flea." Shizuo murmured as he inhaled the smell of their lovemaking, sweat and that heavenly scent that depicts Izaya very much.

"Likewise, Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a chuckle.

_And let it be known and be said that teenagers act onto their desires like bunnies on heat, and the authoress refuses to write what happened next._

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

**I'm spoiling everyone, too much. There, another lime.**

**Review!**


End file.
